kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dynass
Dynass (Shadow of Roxas) is the Son of Roxas, the Nobody of Sora, who was Rank XIII within Organization XIII, as well as a Keyblade Wielder. Dynass took over as the Leader of the Rebels of Light after the Protocol killed Bucky. Journal Kingdom Hearts: Reborn First entry A young boy with a mysterious dual-bladed sword. He has close connections to the Dark. After the death of Sora, the heartless became much fewer. His friend Luke and he defeat the remnant heartless in the worlds. '' '''Second entry' A young boy who is the Leader of the Rebels of Light. His best friend, Luke, was killed by Mas. Dynass vowed to avenge Luke. After his dual-bladed Sword was cut in half, he discovered he was a Keyblade warrior. His fighting style resembles Roxas'. Third entry The Son of Roxas and the Leader of the Rebels of Light. His true goal is to defeat Master Protocol and restore the Light to the worlds. He learned to release his Keyblades, Kisei and Mushi (Broken Oath), allowing him to reach unfathomable strength and power. Story Kingdom Hearts: Reborn The first time Dynass and Luke are seen, they are fighting some remnant heartless in Garden of Eden. A mysterious man named Mas helps them defeat the Heartless, but then turns his weapon on the two. Dynass recognizes the weapon as the Keyblade, a legendary weapon that was said to have been destroyed after Sora's death. Dynass and Luke finally get away from Mas, but not before a quick fight. Dynass and Luke continue to cross paths with Mas in the different worlds, each time revealing a little about his true goal. Dynass and Luke are relaxing in the Secret Base, their tree-house-like home, when they hear an alarming noise. When Dynass sees the Protocol coming, he decides to fight them off, giving Luke a chance to collect all important data before leaving. As Dynass fights the Protocol soldiers with Broken Oath, Dynass slowly becomes more strategic and natural in battle. But Mas then steps in, and with one slash, cuts Broken Oath in half, disabling its dual-abilities. Mas then calls Dynass the Leader of the Rebels of Light, and kicks Dynass through the door of the Secret Base. Dynass casts a last minute reflega as Mas casts a Thundateraga, totally obliterating the Secret Base. After this, Mas vanishes. Dynass searches through the rubble to find Luke. Dynass hears a light cry, the cry of his friend. Dynass pulls Luke out of the rubble, but is too late to save his friend. In a last-effort attempt, Dynass casts Curateraga, but in vain. Luke apologizes for not getting all the data before he breathes his last breath. Dynass cries as he explains he doesn't care about their data, he just wants his friend. Dynass then vows to destroy the Protocol and Mas once and forall. When returing to Garden of Eden, Dynass is stopped by a group of armored men who have similarities to the Protocol. After a quick battle, Dynass is out matched, and faints. When he wakes up, he is surrounded by the same men. One man announces to the rest that Dynass has woken, and the rest come to check up on him. The man explains that they are the Rebels of Light, former Protocol Soldiers who realized that the way of the Protocol was corrupt, and planned to restore the worlds to their former glory. Mas had recently killed the Leader, Bucky, and Dynass was next in line. They pledged themselves to fight for Dynass' cause, preparing and training him to take on Master Protocol. Dynass trains for 5 months with the Rebels of Light. After his training, he and the Rebels of Light all go to bring down the Protocol. Dynass sends spies to be the first ones to enter Protocol Station. When they return with a full report, he splits the Rebels into seven teams. Dynass goes headstrong into the front of Protocol Station, ripping the Soliders apart in search for Mas. When he enters the Main Hall, Mas confronts Dynass. He then proclaims that he is the Leader of the Rebels of Light, and in that name, he will destroy Master Protocol. After a quick battle, Master Protocol realizes that Dynass's Keyblade, Broken Oath, is now two seperate Keyblades, similar to the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Dynass reveals that he is the Son of Roxas. Master Protocol admits that Dynass put up a good fight, but has no chance of winning. Master Protocol released his Keyblade, Unfathomed, unleashing a new power. With victory within grasp, Master Protocol unveils his true master plan: to wipe the worlds of Light, and become one with Kingdom Hearts. Mas tells of the chance encounter he had with Kingdom Hearts, and how it longed for something to unite with it. His goal is to do so. Master Protocol easily defeats Dynass, who lies unconscious before him. Defeated and beaten, Dynass lies on the ground calling out the the heart of his father for help. The Heart of Roxas inside Dynass tells him that he is the Son of a Synch Blade Keyblade wielder, and that his Keyblades were never meant to be one. Dynass whispers the names of his Keyblades, Mushi ''and Kisei, and realizes that he too has the ability to release his Keyblades. As Master Protocol prepares to deal the final blow, Dynass awakens with an explosion of power, releasing his Keyblades, Devestation and Solemn Vow, awakening Roxas's power inside of him. The two fight in a battle for Control Vs. Vengence, exchanging equal blow for equal blow. As Kingdom Hearts descends, Master Protocol harvests its light, forming Final Protocol. With a devastating advantage, Master Protocol soars into the skies, unleashing his power and crowning himself the ultimate ruler. Roxas' Heart tells Dynass to take up the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and to not be afraid. As Darkness surges through him, Dynass arrises to Final Protocol, emiting his new power. Dynass explains that he also took Kingdom Hearts, the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and used it as his own power. Dynass denounces that he is now the Shadow of Roxas. The two clash, but Shadow of Roxas overpowers Final Protocol and defeats Light. Dynass's victory causes the Light to scatter, becoming part of the Worlds again. Mas cries out that he will avenge Kingdom Hearts, and become one with it again. Dynass reunites with the Rebels, and all as one, they cast a Thundateraga, destroying Protocol Station once and for all. Dynass then rebuilds the Protocol, creating a true justice task force: the Protocol of Light. Personality Dynass Dynass has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly risk his life for his friends. He's extremely loyal to the Rebels of Light and Luke; when the Rebels attack Protocol Station, Dynass sacrifices himself as a diversion while the rest of his seven teams search for weak points. This also suggests he has a strong connection with his father, Roxas, for when he is almost defeated by Master Protocol, he calls upon his father's heart to help him. Dynass is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish and silly at times. He can also be seen as quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While he may get off task and forget his mission, he has a strong sense of justice. He also has a strong sense of vengence. When Luke dies, he vows on Broken Oath that he will defeat Mas and end the Protocol. He devotes 5 months alone to training with the Rebels to become stronger. Shadow of Roxas Shadow of Roxas is Dynass becoming one with the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts. As it suggests, this makes his personality more dark, reducing his positive attributes while magnifying his negative. His mind set becomes more focused, completing one task before starting the next. Dynass also becomes slightly cocky in this form, which is a split characteristic between Sora and Roxas. Appearance Dynass Much like Mas, Dynass is never seen without his armor on. His armor is similar to Ventus, a speed-type armor (Yet, contradictory, his spikes on the top of his head stick up, unaerodynamicly). His armor's color is different from Ventus, having more of a White and Grey base. Shadow of Roxas Dynass' appearance drastically changes from his previous form. He is the living embodiment of the Darkness from Kingdom Hearts. His appearence becomes more demonic and shadowlike. His Keyblades become more magic based. He gains four pairs of wings and his armor becomes black and purple. Abilities Dynass *Keyblade Wielder- Mas has the abliity to wield the Keyblade, a unique weapon with the ability to unlock any door, lock, or gate. He wields the Keyblades, Disregard and Word of Honor. *Master Swordsmenship- Along with the ability to wield the Keyblade comes the ability to be a master swordsman. *Magician- Mas has the power to summon elemental magic, such as '''Reflega', Firaga, Thundaga, and in one incident, Curateraga. *''Shikai''- '''Mumei Sei (Obscure Vows) is the released form of Disregard and Word of Honor, in which his keyblades become Oathkeeper and Oblivion themselves. Shadow of Roxas *All of Dynass' abilities *Spike in Strength *Spike in Defense *Spike in Magic *Shadow Scan- Shaodow of Roxas slices horizontally, expelling pure darkness out from Disregard, followed by a vertical slash expelling pure darkness out from Word of Honor. *Event Horizon- an attack in which Shadow of Roxas rapidly darts around the field with his Keyblades enveloped in darkness, slashing away at enemies with great strength. He then summons four thin pillars of light to quickly move in straight paths to ends of the field, dealing heavy damage to any enemies in their path. This attack was passed down from Roxas. *Super Sonic Flight Trivia *The final battle between The Shadow of Roxas and Final Protocol is archetypally incorrect, due to the fact that Dynass uses the power of Dark to triumph over Light. Important *None of the pictures on this wiki do I own *All are real pictures with my personal spin *To check out the real pictures, visit http://www.deviantart.com/?q=keyblade+armor